Para Sempre
by Cissy Belly Black
Summary: Ele estava novamente sozinho,novamente .Eternamente dessa vez.Ela tinha partido,e depois dela ele perdeu um a um tudo,todos.O sorriso,o brilho no olhar,a alegria de viver,o amor.'


**Oie gente!Por favor paciência comigo que esse é meu primeiro drama certo?Então se vc's gostarem deixem reviews se não gostarem tbém!bjux e vamos lá!**

Ele estava novamente sozinho,novamente .Eternamente dessa vez.Ela tinha partido,e depois dela ele perdeu um a um tudo,todos.O sorriso,o brilho no olhar,a alegria de viver,o amor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aluado?"era Sirius quem chamava"Você tá bem,tá parecendo meio...perdido?"

"Vai dizer que você não sabe Almofadinhas"Tiago que estava com eles no salão principal retrucou"Você não viu que o meu lírio,a Andy e a Lene entraram no Salão?"

"Ahh sim"Sirius concordou com a cabeça"Agora eu entendi o motivo da baba!"

Ele sempre ficava assim quando **ela** se aproximava.Era sempre do mesmo jeito:sem palavras, sem beijos, sem declarações públicas de amor ou sequer juras de amor eterno.Era do jeito dele do jeito acanhado e tímido dele.Também como poderia ser de outro jeito?Ela era tão perfeita,tão doce,inteligente,meiga!E ele tão...amaldiçoado.Ela não faria mal se saisse com Sirius ou Tiago eles sim fariam o que conseguissem por ela.**Ela** Marlene McKinnon,família nobre,puro-sangue,rica.Nunca se interressaria por **algo** tão repulsivo quanto ele.

"Ei Lene"Sirius chamava gesticulando"Senta aqui!"

Ela viu,não só ela diga-se de passagem o Salão Principal todo,já que Sirius não falava,gritava.Surpresa?Sim ela foi se sentar conosco,e junto com ela Lily-para alegria de Tiago-e Andy prima do Cachorro e amiga pra todas as horas.

"Oi povo!"Ela era sempre tão animada!"E aí que contam de bom?"

"Bem Lene na verdade,eu queria te fazer um pedido,"Não,não o Sirius não podia estar fazendo aquilo"Que tal você ir com meu amigão Remus a Hogsmed esse sábado?"

Ele estava esperando por tudo,menos aquilo

"Claro"Oh Merlin!Ela tinha aceito!"Eu adoraria Remus!"

"Éhh,eu também é claro Marlene."Sim a cor escarlate predominava no rosto do Maroto

"Ótimo"se pronunciou Tiago"Aliás Lils quer ir comigo?"Sim ele nunca iria perder aquela oportunidade

"Adivinha Potter!"ele ainda tinha esperança no olhar"NÃO!"

Aqueles dois nunca iriam mudar.

O fim de semana chegou rápido,voando,Hogsmed já era real

"Desculpa Remus"ela disse do alto da escada"É que eu me atrasei e..."

Ela tinha tropeçado eia cair.Remus podia não ser forte e atlético como os amigos,mas era muito segura-lá e num cutissimo espaço de tempo,segundos,os lábios se roçaram.De leve.Casta e puramente.

"Me desculpa"ele olhava pra baixo já que seu rosto parecia estar em chamas

"Não precisa se desculpar"Ela foi chegando mais perto"Remus,a algum tempo eu queria fazer isso..."

No momento seguinte,eles estavam unidos pelos lábios,no comaço um beijo assustado,surpreso.Mas que foi mudando para um beijo apaixonado e com uma sede inconparável.Não que Remus nunca tivesse beijado,mas não havia comparação para o sabor da boca dela.

"Então,vamos?"disse ela sorrindo para seu novo...namorado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sim eles foram a Hogsmed tantas vezes desde aquele beijo no 5º ano.Tantas que estavam cada vez mais próximos cada vez mais apaixonados.O namoro mesmo eles já estando no 7º ano nunca tinha passado de beijos,alguns com insinuações,mas apenas isso.Foi mágico foi eterno,quando aconteceu foi eterno

"Lene acho melhor nós pararmos"

"Por que?"ela tinha um brilho travesso no olhar e um sorriso malicioso,que se encaixavam muito bem com sua blusa que já estava aberta

"Não quero que você se arrependa depois"ele tinha a expressão séria "Não quero que pense que foi um erro"

"Remm,olha pra mim"ela segurou o queixo do maroto e o fez com que a encarasse"Eu quero sim,que a minha 1º vez seja mágica,linda.E pra isso tem que ser com você."

Ele a admirava.Era forte decidida e ao mesmo tempo,doce e amorosa era aquilo que ele queria pra ele,era aquilo que tudo o que ele precisava.Remus nunca fora impulssivo,mas como ela dizia-nunca era tarde para tentar-A abraçou e terminou de se livrar das peças de roupa que ainda atrapalhavam.A Lua Cheia havia terminado a pouco tempo,e aquilo sempre o deixava com os sentidos muito aguçados.Ele parecia fareija-lá.Naquela noite os dois descubriram,o outro o prazer, a felicidade máxima,o êxtase entre dois corpos a real magia,a plena satisfação.Ela dormiu em seus braços no calor,aquela não tinha sido só a 1º vez dela,ele também descobriu como era realmente ser amado com todos seus defeitos,maldições e problemas **Ele** a amava** Ela** o amava

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurores formados,Remus e Marlene,também Sirius,Tiago,Frank e Alice,Lily tinha se tornado medibruxa e Andy parado de estudar para se dedicar a filha que tivera ainda na escola.

A vida definitivamente não era o paraíso.Eles ainda se amavam,mas Voldemort e seus seguidores 'Os Comensais da Morte' estavam intensificando os ataques.Trouxas,nascidos-trouxas,famílias que se opunhão a magia negra e discriminação entre os bruxos.Tempos difíceis de dor e de Morte,de Agonia e sofrimento, de lágrimas e solidão.Mas mesmo o tão aclamado Lorde não havia conseguido acabar com o amor.Lily e Tiago já tinham anunciado o casamento,Alice e Frank já estavam casados,assim como Andy e Ted Tonks que já tinham até uma filha.

"Lene,eu preciso falar com você"

"Pode falar Amor"ela disse guardando os papéis de cima da escrivaninha"Eu já acabei com isso aqui'

"Bem,você sabe que eu já pedi meu afastamento não é?"

"Sei sim"Ela não parecia nada animada com o fato"Remus,nós agora precisamos de Aurores e não de professores,eu sei que você quer se aprofundar em Dcat mas...isso podia esperar não é Remm?"

"Não Lene"ele olhava para um ponto distânte dela com um sorriso um tanto bobo"Não é o que eu quero,por que além de ser professor quero outra coisa"

"E o que seria Sr.Remus Jhon Lupin?"Ela tinha o ar jovial no rosto novamente

"Quero que se case comigo"a voz dele era definitiva.Ela tirou uma pequena caixa de dentro do bolso,dentro dela um anel contendo uma pedra solitária,linda um anel de noivado

"Oh meu Merlin!"a morena em muito tempo tinha ficado sem saber o que dizer"Remm,é claro que eu aceito!"gritou a última parte e pulou no colo do noivo

"Você Lene,foi minha primeira garota"ele disse enquanto punha o anel no seu dedo"E será a última"

Eles se beijaram como da primeira vez aos pés daquelas escadas de Hogwarts com a mesma paixão,simplicidade e carência.Fora o último beijo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era noite quando se despediram,Remus foi para seu apartamento,que dividia com Sirius.Mal chegou e despencou na cama,sabia que naquele momento a mulher que ele amava estaria contando aos pais que havia ficado noiva.E dormiu.Um sono do qual o despertar se transformou em um pesadelo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus!Remus!"Sirius estava noseu quarto tentando acorda-lo"Acorda"

"Que é Sirius?"o maroto perguntou de extremo bom humor,o que era raro de acontecer pela manhã

"Remus..."Sirius claramente tinha chorado e estava muito nervoso

"Fala Sirius tá me deixando preocupado!"

"É que..."Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos e uma lágrima cortou seu rosto"Ah Lene..."ele disse com a voz embargada pelo choro

Remus não esperou que o amigo terminasse o que ia dizer.Aparatou de imediato para casa de Marlene.Não podia ter acontessido.Não podia

A casa estava em ruínas e amarca negra pairava no céu.Ele correu o mais que pode,tinha esperanças,elas se foram com aquela visão.Marlene estava no chão.Endurecida.Ela a tocou,onde antes havia calor,era tudo gélido.Acado.Tudo tinha acabado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia acabado a 20 anos mas ele nunca realmente a esqueceu,estava novamente diante do túmulo dela,com flores.Begônias.Elas a deixavam de bom humor.Harry conseguira vencer Voldemort.Mas Até que o grande Mago das trevas caísse ele perdeu muitos.Tiago,Lily,Alice,Frank,Sirius,seus pais e ela o grande amor de sua vida.Ele tinha Nynfandora,mas não era Lene.Tanto tempo depois ele ainda se lembrava do sorriso,do corpo,dos beijos,das conversas,brigas.Vinte anos não tinham conseguido apagar e nem toda eternidade colocaria fim naquela amor.

Ele depositou as begônias em frente a lápide onde as pralavras já se desgastavam

**Marlene McKinnon**

**Perdida,mais jamais esquecida**

**Fim**

**Ei,e aí gostaram?Eu sei que é sempre Sirius e Lena mas eu fiz uma fic com esse casal(Querida cheguei!Dêem uma olhada no meu profile)E achei interressante desenvolver.Qualquer erro de português me desculpem!Bjux até a próxima e juro que vou att mais de pressa as outras fic's!**

**Deixem reviews pode ser elogiando ou xingando não tem problema!Bjuxxxx **


End file.
